<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Be This Moment by SweetheartsDie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911557">Blessed Be This Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie'>SweetheartsDie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Damien talks too much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed Be This Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to my buds in the TPP cosplay server, love you nerds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sunlight streamed through the curtains of the bedroom, the walls relecting the light giving the room a warm glow. Damien woke up groggy and... Cold? He sat up with a start, surveying the room. It wasn't his room, the walls were covered in pinned up papers there were books settled in neat piles on the desk at the other side of the room. Rilla's room then, He must have fallen asleep in there the night before. His attention was torn away from the rooms details at the sound of laughter close by. He tore from the bed and crept down the hall, following the sounds of life. He came to a halt at the end of the hallway, poking his head around the corner. There in the kitchen were Rilla and Arum, both laughing and smiling while soft sunlight hit them from behind. Rilla's hair, messy from sleep, lit up like a halo from the sun, Damien noticed, she looked angelic. Rilla was still in her night gown, though it was dusted with flour along with part of her face. Damien smiled to himself, content with seeing his partners so happy in their little world. However someone had to break their bubble and it seemed Damien was the man for the job. With a quiet, devious laugh Damien snuck up behind Rilla and picked her up with ease. Rilla gave a very undistinguished yelp with morphed into laughter after realizing it who it was. Damien flashed a grin to Arum, planted a kiss on Rilla's flour dusted forehead, then set her down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, what's the occasion, my darling loves? My sweets, my sun, moon, and stars, I must speak my heart to tell you-" Damiens ramblings were cut off by Arum pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, though it was more of a very quick lick to his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No honeysickle , something much more worth celebrating, according to Amaryllis that is. Some silly human tradition I have not the patience nor the desire to understand this early in the morning." Arum stated, turning away to deal with something on the stove.</p>
</div><p>Rilla brushed off her clothes and gave  Damien a kiss on the other cheek. "What I believe our dear lizard was trying to say is, Happy birthday Damien." </p>
<p>Damien blinked in confusion and cocked his head, curls falling wildly into his face. "What?"</p>
<p><br/>Rilla couldn't help but laugh, brushing Damiens curls away from his face as she spoke. "You don't remember? Today is your birthday Damien, Arum and me are making breakfast before today's activities begin. Did you have anything in mind you want to do?"</p>
<p><br/>Damien thought for awhile, going abnormally quiet. His birthday had normally always been overshadowed by one of the festivals and forgotten completely. Even after that he had never believed himself worthy of being celebrated. Yet after a long while he beamed and nodded. "I want to spend it with you two. Just the three of us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>